Invisible
by DrumlineShawty
Summary: A girl in school who was never noticed has more to her than it seems... an attempt at a non-sue halfa fic. Successful or not? You tell me. Review please if you read. Oneshot.


**A/N: Those of you who read my stuff know what I do; I go around taking cliche'd ideas and turn them into semi-original ideas and do little oneshots and somesuch.**

**So I'm taking the halfa-girl idea and applying it here, using it more originally than others.**

**I hope the girl isn't a sue, because if she is, I have failed us all...**

**I'm trying to make a halfa-girl story where this doesn't happen;**

**"Halfa-Girl: OMG Danny I know your secret! Don't worry it's safe wth me, I'm one too! And Vlad and Skulker and everyone else want me more than they want you because my powers are better than yours!**

**Danny: Really? OMG let me dump Sam and tell her I never want to talk t her again and let's you and me go destroy Vlad and then get married and have kids!"**

**So yah.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the girl belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

><p>He never noticed the girl until after his first day back at school after the Disasteroid.<p>

The moment Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom walked through the doors of Casper High, he was tackled by a horde of screaming fangirls, much to his girlfriend Sam Manson's displeasure.

As Paulina was trying to get past the crowd, she shoved a passing girl against the locker, saying, "Move over, loser, Danny Phantom wants to see me!"

Danny rolled his eyes and phased through the crowd to go make sure the girl was okay.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked as Sam came over and helped them pick up the fallen books.

The girl glanced up. "Yea, I am," she answered, nodding slightly.

The girl's skin wasn't exactly pale but it wasn't tan either. It was smooth but right beside her left eye was a small mole, barely noticeable. Her eyes were a regular brown colour, and her hair was curly dirty-blonde, almost on the verge of brown. It was easy to tell her hair was naturally curly-the curls were too wild to have been done with a curling iron.

Sitting slightly askew on the bridge of her nose were glasses. They weren't as thick as Mikey's or Tucker's, but their size suggested she had less than average sight. Her clothing consisted of a simple white tee-shirt, blue jeans, and white-and-green tennis shoes.

"Are you new here?" Danny asked. The girl shook her head.

"No, I've been here from the beginning," she replied. "You probably never noticed me before. No one really did."

This made Danny feel guilty and he called Tucker over. "Guys, we're gonna be hanging with..."

"Melody," the girl smiled slightly

"Melody today!" he proclaimed, seeming unaware of their audience.

"What! But she's a loser, Danny!" Paulina screeched. "I can't be seen with her!"

The ghost-hunting trio and Melody all arched an eyebrow.

"Who said anything about you?" Sam scoffed.

With that, the trio helped Melody with her books and they were off to their first class... chemistry with Mr. Lancer.

* * *

><p>In chemistry, they noticed how clumsy Melody was. She dropped three beakers in less than ten minutes, prompting Sam, who had partnered up with her instead of letting her work alone, to handle the beakers.<p>

The only problem was the girl kept dropping the pencil where she was writing notes.

Sam glanced over at Danny and Tucker one station over, who were passing notes and not really paying attention to him. She glanced over at Melody again and, to her amazement, saw the girl drop the pencil again.

Only this time she saw why.

* * *

><p>After school ended and Melody hopped in her parents' van, Sam pulled Danny and Tucker aside.<p>

"Melody's a ghost," she told them quietly. After a few seconds Danny and Tucker started laughing. "I'm not joking. Her hand kept turning intangible. That's why she kept dropping the test tubes and pencils!"

"Sam, calm down," Danny chuckled as the trio began walking down the street. "Melody is a normal girl. My ghost sense didn't go off or anything, and she seems perfectly normal."

"You seemed perfectly normal," Sam commented dryly. "Come on, we'll talk to Melody tomorrow." She started towards her house, and as she did, she threw over her shoulder, "And your sense wouldn't have gone off if she were, oh, I dunno, a halfa?"

* * *

><p>The next day was the same as the last. However, Danny was prepared this time.<p>

After school, he dragged his goth girlfriend and techno-geek best friend over to Melody. "Melody, can we talk to you?" Danny asked. "Sam's been going on and on about the possibility of you being a halfa."

Melody's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"She says you've dropped too many stuff to be simply clumsy," Tucker explained. "Can you do us all a favor and correct her?"

Melody glanced to the side. "Actually..."

She looked around and noticed they had an audience.

"O-of course I'm not a halfa!" she squeaked, ducking her head as her cheeks burned crimson. "I-I'm just a normal girl..."

Sam noticed the audience too and growled. "There's nothing to see here, go away you vultures!" At her shouting, everyone wuickly left. Sam turned back to Melody. "Now, the truth if you please."

Melody looked up, looking slightly scared. After a few moments, she suddenly changed from a dirty-blonde haired, brown-eyed girl into a reddish-black haired, grey-eyed girl. Her hair was the same style and everything, and she still had her mole. Her outfit consisted of a deep purple shirt with frilled sleeves and black sweats, along with what looked like dance shoes.

Danny and Tucker blanched as Sam smirked, all smug-looking.

"H-How?" Danny and Tucker asked together.

Melody glanced to the side. "I don't really know... after it was discovered that there were such things as halfas, the government grabbed many people and experimented with them." Sam's face now had a look of rage, so Melody hurried on. "Most of them died, but some of us lived. We were sent back to live with our parents after they found the tests successful."

"How could they do that? It's against the law!" Sam raged as Melody changed back to her normal form.

"They do it because they can," Melody answered sadly. "They're hoping to make more real-live superheroes, but they realized we wouldn't cooperate..."

"So who are the others?" Danny asked, straining to remember the last month off of school and everyone he had or had not seen. He had seen Paulina plenty of times... Sam, Tucker, his parents, Jazz... But some others, he realized, he'd never seen over the last month.

"Mikey is one of them," Melody answered. "As are a few others, but their parents took them and left Amity the moment they were home." She hesitated. "I never told my mother and father about it. I didn't want them to worry."

"So you're just going to live in the shadows, like I did?" Danny asked, and Melody nodded.

"I'd rather forget it ever happened," she said sadly. "As would all the others. That's why most of them left Amity... and why I'm leaving."

"What?" Surprise shown on the trio's faces. "You're leaving Amity?" Melody nodded.

"I told my parents I'd run away because I didn't like this place. I told them I wanted to get away. We're moving this weekend," she said quietly.

"But you moved to Amity only a year ago," Tucker pointed out. Melody shrugged.

"I want to escape... moving isn't so bad." A small smiled tugged at her lips. "We're not exactly rich, I'll admit, but we can afford it."

A horn honked and Melody looked over at a white van, then back to the trio, smiling slightly. "That's my ride. Sorry, guys. Goodbye!" Then she ran to the vehicle and jumped in.

The trio watched her and her family drive away towards their home. Melody waved through the back window, and they waved back, watching until the van disappeared on the horizon.

They never saw her again.

**-The End-**

**It ended differently than I'd wanted, but meh. It's okay, I guess.**

**And yes, I'm pretty much one of those people who thinks government is corrupted.**


End file.
